Série One Shot's Beward
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Algumas fics rápidas, pra matar a vontade quando não se têm tempo para acompanhar uma fic longa. Hot, romântica, engraçada. Aqui haverá de tudo!
1. Planos Envolvendo Sedução E Edward

FIC 1

Lá estava ele, a minha presa, sentadinho no sofá do meu apartamento. Tão inocente que chegava a dar dó. Tadinho, mal sabe os planos que estou fazendo na minha mente. O olhei bem, mexia no cabelo com suas mãos -não tão grandes, mas que me levavam ao delírio- e prestava atenção no noticiário da Tv. Eu estava cansada. Eu sabia bem o que havia dito. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi dizer a ele que deveríamos "ir com calma e ficar quietinhos". O que eu tinha no juízo? Alpiste?

Reneé não estava em casa, havia ido às compras com Alice, minha irmã, e só voltariam à noite. _Sorte a minha._ A casa toda para eu e Edward. Eu estava sedenta por ele, oh, sim, eu estava. Odiava admitir isso, mas aquele menino estava virando meus pensamentos e me fazendo sentir um desejo que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de sentir na minha vida. Essa é a parte engraçada. Eu sempre fui a pessoa mais controlada do mundo, mas basta que ele venha, com aquele jeito e comece a sussurrar no meu ouvido ou a beijar atrás da minha orelha... Sobre o que estou falando mesmo? Ah sim, é, ele consegue algumas coisas, não tudo que quer porque eu mando em tudo (eu acho), mas ele merece que eu ceda de vez em quando, afinal, nem todo mundo tem o talento de me tirar do sério –em todos os sentidos – como ele tira.

Edward riu de algo que passava na TV e eu me assustei um pouco, saindo dos meus pensamento e olhando para ele. Aquela risada, aqueles olhos, tudo nele me fazia ter vontade de... Ele virou na minha direção e percebeu meu olhar.

–Que foi? –neguei com a cabeça. –Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

–Não, acho que não. Pensei que estava com fome, mas acho que não quero nada.

–Porque não volta pra cá? –ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu adorava e eu me rendi. Andei encantadoramente até o sofá e encostei-me nele, sendo abraçada.

Seus dedos brincavam com uma mecha do meu cabelo enquanto ele estava absorto no filme que passava. Eu odiava isso. Não estar prestando atenção em algo que ele estava. Porque eu sabia que depois teria que contar porque estava avulsa. E dessa vez... O motivo era que eu estava pensando em mil momentos nossos, sempre sendo vigiados, sempre frustrados pela presença de alguém no apartamento. Mas hoje era diferente, éramos eu e ele no nosso ninho de amor: o sofá. Certo, morram de rir com isso, mas sim, o sofá era meu lugar preferido daquela casa porque toda vez que eu o olhava, lembrava como agíamos rápido quando Alice ou mamãe se trancavam num quarto, ou quando elas desciam para pegar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Estava tentando prestar atenção em alguma parte do filme quando Edward se afastou, inclinou o corpo para frente e começou a bebericar seu refrigerante bem devagar. Então, descarada e impulsivamente eu comecei a correr minhas unhas pelas suas costas, subindo e descendo, adorando ver como ele se arrepiava às vezes. Edward me olhou e sorriu, então me deu um selinho e voltou ao refrigerante. Confesso que estava frustrada, eu queria que ele me puxasse e me agarrasse, não vou mentir. Então, comecei a beijá-lo suavemente, subindo pelas suas costas e indo até o ombro. Ele virou para mim e me puxou com um pouco de força, me beijando como eu queria, as duas mãos apertando minha cintura. Coloquei as mãos em sua nuca e me deliciei com aquele beijo, acreditem, era o melhor do universo, eu tinha certeza disso. De repente, ele me soltou e me encarou.

–Bells, eu preciso saber exatamente o que você quer. Ir devagar e me provocar não é uma combinação exatamente lógica.

–Desculpa.

–Eu não estou rejeitando você, só quero evitar ficar muito empolgado e depois ser rejeitado. –ele parecia um pouco chateado, então voltou a ver o filme.

_–Mô._

–Bella, é ruim, você sabe disso, então não comece se não quiser. –pensei por um ou dois minutos. Enquanto prestava atenção no filme, meu namorado estava com aquela expressão tremendamente sexy que fazia minha mente viajar.

Então, eu me aproximei, beijei seu ombro e comecei a avançar até o pescoço, beijando, mordiscando ou apenas respirado por toda sua pele, inclusive abaixo do queixo, onde eu sabia que ele gostava que eu beijasse. Desci um pouco e me deleitei com o cheiro da sua pele, era inebriante, o desejo que provocava em mim era praticamente sufocante. Subi meus beijos na direção de sua orelha e o beijei suavemente quando ele apertou minha coxa.

Sentei sobre minhas pernas, me aproximando mais de Edward, e cheguei ao seu ouvido para sussurrar o que eu queria.

–Eu te amo e sei o que eu quero. Também sei o que eu disse, mas sinceramente, eu te quero tanto. –suspirei pesadamente, tremendo um pouco de nervosa.

Edward me afastou e me olhou nos olhos, avaliando o nível de verdade presente nas minhas palavras.

–Eu te amo mais e acredite, eu também te quero muito. –então ele me puxou para um beijo, que ganhou intensidade a cada segundo.

Eu empurrava meu corpo contra o de Edward, tentando sentir cada parte dele, e enlouquecendo quando ele mordia meu lábio inferior ou apertava minha cintura, me trazendo mais para ele. Passei minha boca para seu queixo, indo para a orelha e mordi.

–Eu preciso de você. –e então sem que fosse preciso dizer mais nada, pois ele finalmente havia entendido que eu o queria seriamente, Edward me puxou pelos shorts, me trazendo para seu colo e com os dedos agarrando o tecido, me segurava perto de seu corpo. Nossas bocas brigavam um pouco, empolgadas com o contato que os nossos corpos faziam, e quando eu comecei a me movimentar, esfregando meu quadril no seu colo, ele arfou e suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas por baixo da blusa.

Uma das mãos continuou lá e a outra foi para meus cabelos, puxando-os para baixo, deixando meu pescoço exposto à sua boca. Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço, atingindo meu colo, me fazendo engolir em seco e empurrar com força meu corpo no seu, fazendo-o respirar pesadamente na minha pele. Edward beijou bem perto dos meus seios e eu estremeci. Segurei seus cabelos, segurando sua cabeça ali, querendo que ele me explorasse cada vez mais, porém, um pouco tímida. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto era irresistível, definitivamente não fazia. Todas as vezes que ele sussurrava ao meu ouvido, quando beijava meu pescoço... Ah! Ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu o desejava e pior, ele não fazia ideia que todas as vezes que eu me afastava dele era apenas por medo de que alguém nos flagrasse. Pois, se não fosse isso... Prefiro nem pensar. Meus seios cabiam perfeitamente nas suas mãos e mesmo por cima da blusa, eu sentia sua respiração pesada e cheia de desejo. Seus dedos percorreram meu pescoço e ele beijou novamente até o vale entre meus seios. Senti suas mãos começarem a tocar minha barriga, sob o tecido da blusa e um friozinho gostoso de ansiedade tomou meu corpo. Seus dedos entraram pelo meu sutiã e eu suspirei, sentindo o calor dos seus dedos me envolvendo. O puxei para minha boca enquanto ele começava a massagear a minha pele entre seus dedos, ora apertando suavemente, oras com luxúria e pressa. Enquanto isso, eu ainda empurrava meu corpo no seu. De repente, suas mãos saíram do meu busto e me abraçaram, colando meu corpo no seu e eu, aproveitando, empurrei com força meu quadril no seu, sentindo suas mãos apertarem minha pele.

Então, bancando a dominadora, empurrei seus ombros, afastando seu rosto do meu para então beijar seu pescoço, morder e respirar, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Beijei sua garganta, onde eu sabia que ele gostava e não pude deixar de rir satisfeita quando o vi fechar os olhos, gostando do que eu fazia, ainda com meu quadril sobre o dele. Minha boca descia pela garganta e voltava para os lados do pescoço, para sua orelha, e então eu me aproveitava, mordendo-a, suspirando pesadamente, mostrando a ele o quanto eu estava excitada com aquele nosso momento e agora, era muito melhor, ninguém iria atrapalhar, nada de "Bella isso..." ou "Bella aquilo", nada de Alice ou mamãe passando e nos vigiando. Isso era quase um milagre, porém, um milagre completamente sexy e empolgante.

De repente, ele segurou a minha mão e por dois segundos eu pensei que queria que eu parasse. Uma parte de mim ficou frustrada. Isso até perceber que ele encaminhava minha mão para o seu corpo, o que era exatamente uma coincidência, a julgar pelo fato de que eu, várias vezes, havia controlado impulsos de tocá-lo, apenas por timidez. Minha mão, curiosa, empolgada e contente por ter sido encaminhada, logo o tocou, justamente na parte do seu corpo que antes roçava no meu. Agora eu estava sentada mais nas suas pernas do que no seu quadril e enquanto o arranhava, tocava e apertava por cima do tecido da bermuda, continuava o beijando no pescoço. Certo, eu não sei como fiz isso, considerando que não tenho nenhuma coordenação motora. Pelo menos isso não parecia se aplicar aos meus momentos com meu namorado. Felizmente, devo dizer. Suas mãos afundaram nas minhas coxas, provavelmente deixando minha pele vermelha no espaço entre seus dedos e isso me foi um estímulo para acariciá-lo ainda mais. Suas mãos saíram das minhas coxas e chegaram às laterais do meu corpo, entrando pelos shorts e apertando com força meu corpo. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era beijá-lo mais e suspirar cada vez mais pesadamente.

Edward me levava à loucura e bom, ele não sabia mas ele fazia isso com pequenas coisas. Quer dizer, ele me excitava com uma fala ao pé do ouvido, com toques sutis, puxadas de cabelo durante nossos beijos, com suas mãos tocando e apertando meu corpo, principalmente as coxas, a cintura e os seios, com o simples encostar do seu corpo no meu e principalmente, eu adorava quando eu sabia que ele estava gostando tanto quanto eu. A verdade era essa, pequenos movimentos dele me enlouqueciam. As coisas maiores e mais profundas me satisfaziam (e muito), porém, nada era como o que citei. Certos momentos eu começava a questionar e a desejar que pudéssemos fugir ou coisa do tipo. Viver sob vigilância era ruim, mas viver com Edward sob vigilância era desesperador.

Eu o queria, o meu corpo inteiro implorava por ele, implorava pelo seu corpo. O que eu poderia fazer? Ele se encaixava em mim, tudo nosso era perfeito, o ritmo de nossos corpos, as carícias, os beijos, tudo, a cada segundo, me fazia acreditar que havíamos sido feitos um para o outro e ainda que agora eu sabia que em breve, seríamos insaciáveis e isso me fazia gargalhar. Eu estava rindo, entregue aos meus pensamentos, agora o beijando e segurando sua nuca enquanto roçava, com nossos corpos um pouco afastados, meu quadril no seu, e quanto mais eu lembrava da sensação de tê-lo em minhas mãos, de mesmo que sobre o tecido, sentir como ele estava quente e como me desejava, mais ousadamente eu rebolava sobre ele.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas de repente, ele estava sobre mim, ambos deitados no sofá e sua boca devorava meu pescoço enquanto meus dedos puxavam seu cabelo e eu arfava, sentindo meu corpo inteiro quase gritar por ele, exigindo contato entre nós dois. Era difícil estar assim com ele e não pensar em consumar o ato de uma vez. Eu queria isso, quer dizer, sim eu queria, e uma parte de mim dizia que não podíamos... Era desesperador. Porém, afastei esses pensamentos e continuei a delirar com seus beijos e suas mãos que apertavam e cobriam meus seios perfeitamente. Como se a medida destes fosse exatamente a que coubesse em suas mãos. A medida certa.

–Eu te amo tanto. –ele disse ao meu ouvido e meu reflexo foi puxar seu cabelo e cravar minha mão nas suas costas.

–Eu te amo mais. –eu sussurrei e ele me beijou, tomando minha boca com selvageria e volúpia.

Suas mãos puxaram minha blusa para baixo e então eu pensei que gritaria, porém, me contive. Sua boca tomou meu seio esquerdo e sua língua roçava na minha pele, sugando, beijando, mordendo e apesar de saber que aquilo provavelmente deixaria uma marca... Dane-se. Fechei os olhos, adorando o efeito que ele causava sobre mim, sua boca conhecendo meu corpo.

–Edward. –ele sussurrou um "o que" enquanto beijava minha barriga. –Preciso de você. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer com isso...

–Não, na verdade não. –seus beijos chegaram às minhas coxas e ele me provocava, enquanto eu mal conseguia raciocinar.

–Não se faça de... –ele me mordeu, puxando o tecido do meu short e eu perdi a linha de raciocínio. O puxei pelos cabelos para minha boca e depois desci pelo seu rosto, mordendo seu pescoço e quando sua mão quase me tocou intimamente, eu o mordi com toda a força.

Nesse segundo, meu celular começou a tocar, e apesar da minha intenção de não atender, Edward me olhou, meio frustrado mas sabendo que precisávamos atender.

–Oi.

–Belzinha, Ed ainda está aí?

–Aham. –eu disse e ele riu do meu tom frustrado e com raiva da minha irmã.

–Estamos passando aí em alguns minutos para irmos jantar fora. Se apressem. –Droga. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia, quando do nada, resolviam sair.

–Ok. –desliguei. –Vamos jantar. –eu me levantei, com ódio do mundo todo e andei para meu quarto, tirando a roupa e passando um vestido pelos quadris. De repente, percebi Edward na porta, me observando. –Que foi?

–Não fique assim.

–Estou bem. –eu disse enquanto brigava com as alças do vestido, que eram complicadas demais para mim nesse momento de confusão. Edward veio até mim e colou seu corpo no meu, as mãos quase nos meus glúteos.

–Nós teremos muito tempo pra isso. Confie em mim. Milhares de oportunidades virão. –ele beijou minha testa e eu o abracei.

–Sei disso. Eu te amo.

–Te amo mais. –Edward roçou seus lábios nos meus.

Nos beijamos e novamente, começamos a nos empolgar. Suas mãos tomaram meus seios novamente e eu podia sentir sua ereção tocando meu corpo e obviamente, eu me aproveitei disso, tocando seu corpo com o meu.

–Temos que ir. –dei um selinho nele e me vesti de vez, saindo do quarto.

–Confesso que preferia você frustrada por não conseguirmos aproveitar devidamente nossos momentos sozinhos. –eu gargalhei.

–Eu sou uma ótima atriz, amor. Não sei quando será a próxima vez que demonstrarei minha frustração.

Destranquei a porta, porém, antes de abri-la, Edward me prensou contra ela, encostando seu corpo no meu.

–Viu como me deixa? –ele segurou meu cabelo e puxou um pouco, como eu adorava que fizesse. Nada muito forte, apenas o suficiente para comandar a situação e me beijar avidamente. -Você é irresistível, amor. –ele me beijou.

–Mô... Não torne ainda mais difícil ir jantar fora, por favor. –ri um pouco. –Eu daria tudo pra ficar e terminar o que começamos. –eu ri, meio envergonhada. –Acredite, eu quero você. De todas as formas possíveis, quero cada parte do seu corpo, eu quero... Na verdade eu não quero nada nos separando... Nem roupas. –eu ri de novo, meio menina levada e abri a porta, fugindo dos olhos dele, que provavelmente me matariam de vergonha por estar dizendo algo assim.

Era impossível estar com o meu namorado e não sentir esse desejo incondicional por ele. Tudo que eu queria, e precisava, era passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Era fazer tudo que queríamos, quantas vezes quiséssemos, todos os dias se tivéssemos vontade. Queria dormir e acordar com ele, vestida ou não, eu queria conhecer cada parte dele e que isso fosse certo. Queria ter certeza o tempo todo que ele me desejava porque eu tinha esse leve problema: quando ele estava comigo, tudo estava certo, mas bastava Edward ir embora e pronto, eu caía afogada em mil incertezas. Porém, uma certeza eu tinha, eu o amava. Eu o amo, todos os dias, incondicionalmente. E bom... Sim, somos incansáveis hoje, como eu sempre achei que seríamos...

**N/A: Pela primeira vez, aproveitarei esse espaço pra escrever uma coisinha especial. **  
**Dedicado ao namorado mais incrível, o meu Edward (sim u.u hahaha), meu amor, meu melhor amigo, meu cúmplice, meu tudo. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo? Três dias atrás fizemos mais um mês juntos e eu agradeço todos os dias por isso, por ter você comigo. Quem mais me apoiaria e me amaria com todos os meus defeitos, burrices, falta de coordenação, esquecimentos e etc? Quem mais me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Quem mais me completaria e simplesmente seria perfeito para mim? Eu te amo, sério. E me lembro como entrei em desespero quando soube que você lia minhas fanfics -eu quis sumir, sério- e eu acho que você ficou surpreso... Não sei '-' Mas enfim, eu continuo morrendo de vergonha por você ler meus pensamentos, por saber tudo que eu sinto e tal, afinal, eu encho a Bella com meus sentimentos e pensamentos, mas isso diminuiu já que... Não sei, acho que eu perdi bastante a vergonha de você, bom... Você me conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa e de todos os jeitos né... Acho que é isso. Você deve ter lido isso e talvez encontre algumas coisas bem minhas aí... Vai saber haha Espero que goste. Acredite, tudo que eu faço é pensando em você. Eu te amo. **  
**Sua namorada, a mais linda, sexy e poderosa do universo HAHAHHAHAA (mentira)**  
**Mariah**


	2. A Saudade é o Inimigo

Acordei nervosa, olhando para os lados, procurando o corpo magro, mas bem definido ao meu lado. Por dois segundos acreditei realmente que o encontraria... Mas não, ele não estava lá. Sentei na cama e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Mais um sonho. Que droga. Será que eu nunca me curaria disso? Será que ele nunca sairia dos meus pensamentos? Que porcaria. Já fazia dois meses que eu estava sem ele. E a cada dia a saudade parecia aumentar. Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava com ele, e cá entre nós, não seria a última... Eu não tenho culpa se ele me conquistou totalmente, se seus beijos não são iguais aos de nenhum outro, se seu corpo não sai da minha mente, se a sua voz me causa arrepios...

Me apaixonar por Edward não havia sido algo esperado por mim. Fomos de amigos a namorados rapidamente e logo eu descobri que não podia viver sem ele. Entretanto, eram tantos problemas, muita gente não nos aprovava, nós éramos diferentes, mas havia algo entre nós dois que era simplesmente química. Não fazia ideia de como ele estava, se estava saindo ou dormindo com alguém, muito menos se sentia a minha falta e confesso que uma parte de mim não queria saber. Edward era aquele tipo de homem que te confunde, que te manda embora e depois diz que sentiu sua falta. Ele é aquele tipo irreverente, complicado e bad boy que a maioria das meninas quer, ele é aquele tipo que te seduz e te faz ter vontade de fugir com ele. Pelo, menos, foi assim comigo. Deus me livre Alice me ouvir falando assim. Ela era minha melhor amiga e mais que uma vez eu recebi uma bronca sua por causa de Edward. Ela não o odiava totalmente, odiava a tristeza que ele causava em mim, com sua frequente indiferença, sua confusão, suas atitudes malucas, entretanto agora ela me apoiava pois sabia que eu sentia falta dele. O que não quer dizer que ela queria que voltássemos. Eu sei, Alice é um paradoxo. O ponto é que ela não quer me ver sofrer e eu a amo por isso. Meu calular tocou e eu vi o nome dela no visor.

–Oi.

–Bom dia flor do dia. –ri e ela me acompanhou. –Que tal me encontrar de tarde pra bater um papinho?

–Claro. Onde?

–Você está com aquela voz.

–Que voz?

–Sonhou com ele de novo, né?

–Alice, apenas me diga onde vamos nos encontrar.

–No café de sempre. Daqui a duas horas.

–Okay.

–Não me esconda nada hein.

–Não se preocupe. –desliguei.

Enquanto tomava um bom banho, pensando no que aquele sábado reservava para mim com esse encontro no café onde Edward trabalhava e logo meus pensamentos foram até o sonho que tivera com ele naquela noite. Não havia sido muito diferente de todos os outros. Sexo. Ou mais que isso. Sexo com amor. O amor que eu sentia por ele e que não sabia se ele sentia de volta... Pelo menos agora eu não sabia mais. Vesti minhas roupas e sentei na cama, avaliando as minhas opções. Eu sentia aquela dorzinha conhecida dentro de mim, uma saudade, um desespero, um desejo incondicional, uma vontade ensandecida de Edward. Ele era como o pudim mais bem desenformado da confeitaria. Ou melhor. Ele era a junção de todos os meus desejos. Era minha perdição e ao mesmo tempo meu paraíso. Olhei para minha mesinha, onde meus papéis de carta jaziam. Eu tinha essa mania de escrever pra Edward... Escrever e nunca enviar. Eu me sentia bem, me sentia livre quando escrevia e depois, eu dava algum fim na carta, qualquer coisa que me desse a sensação de que eu a havia enviado. Colocava sem selo no correio, a largava num riacho, uma lixeira da praça, pedia pra alguma criança jogar no lixo, qualquer coisa. E apesar de saber que ele nunca leria, sempre havia dentro de mim a sensação que um dia ele saberia tudo que eu sentia.

Peguei uma das folhas, coloquei as pernas sobre um puff e comecei a escrever a carta mais audaciosa que já tinha feito. Contaria a ele tudo que havia sonhado.

**_Edward,_**

**_Eu sei, você provavelmente ficará surpreso em ler isso, mas não posso evitar. O fato de eu sentir sua falta ainda é totalmente dominante sobre mim, entretanto, o que me trouxe a te escrever é esse desejo que está me matando. Você sempre disse que eu era meio ninfomaníaca – sempre gargalho pensando nisso – mas entenda: eu pensava muito nisso porque amar você me deixava assim, ávida. A cada dia que passa está mais difícil, acredite em mim. Busco qualquer coisa pra te tirar da minha mente, porém, não é fácil assim. Você está em todos os lugares, seu idiota. E pra piorar tudo, eu tenho sonhado com você. Não são sonhos inocentes, mas não deixam de ser românticos e por causa desses malditos sonhos, eu precisei te escrever dessa vez, pra que você entendesse que não é apenas drama meu._**

**_Eu sinto falta de te beijar, te abraçar, de sentir o seu corpo colado ao meu, sentir sua respiração bem perto do meu ouvido, sinto falta de te ouvir dizer que me ama, sinto falta de você inteiro, de tirar suas roupas e observar, sem vergonha alguma, cada parte do seu corpo e reparar em detalhes que nunca percebi. Você sempre tinha algo novo para mim. Te amar sempre foi surpreendente. Sinto falta de deitar sobre você, deixar minhas mãos conheceram o território que pertencia a mim. Sinto falta de sentir que somos um só sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, sem ninguém para nos julgar e nos dizer que somos errados. Quero sentir de novo suas mãos massageando os meus seios, quero ficar de novo sob o seu corpo, te deixar dominar a relação, sentir seu toque escorregar pelo meu corpo e me tocar na parte do meu corpo que mais anseia por você. Sinto falta de sentir os seus dedos me tocando enquanto a sua boca trabalha nos meus seios, sem deixar nenhuma parte de mim desamparada. Quero puxar seus cabelos, trazer sua boca para a minha, arranhar suas costas, quem sabe até te machucar, mas sei que você não vai ligar. Como seria bom sentir suas mãos abrindo suavemente as minhas pernas, facilitando o seu caminho, tentando me dar o que eu mais quero, como seria bom olhar nos seus olhos novamente enquanto você se encaixa em mim, em todos os sentidos da palavra, seu olhar penetrando a minha alma assim como o seu corpo no meu, saber o quanto você se preocupa comigo e sempre tenta me sinto tanta falta disso. Saudade de sentir que fomos feitos um para o outro. Preciso sentir a cama mexer no mesmo ritmo que nós, enquanto você faz seus movimentos contínuos dentro de mim que me enlouquecem, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus, preciso te ver satisfeito por me ouvir gemer e me ver se contorcer sob você quando a intensidade das suas estocadas aumenta. Preciso te beijar fortemente, como se fosse o nosso último beijo, te empurrar, te olhar, beijar seu queixo, sentar sobre o seu corpo, encaixando meu corpo pequeno sobre o seu, que parece perfeito para mim. Quero me mexer no começo suave e depois ferozmente, quicando, cavalgando, seja lá como for, tentando te sentir cada vez mais fundo em mim. Quero guiar suas mãos aos meus seios e te ajudar a fazer os movimentos que gosto. Eu sinto falta de brincar com seu corpo, mexer com você e fazer tudo que você gosta, de tocar o seu corpo com a minha boca, principalmente naquele lugar que você sabe que é o meu preferido, obviamente. Quero te dar prazer de novo, quero fazer tudo que tenho direito, quero dominar você, te chupar, morder, beijar, te fazer meu, mostrar que eu sei o que estou fazendo. Quero sentir você chegar ao clímax e seu prazer escorrer para fora do seu corpo, me contagiando, fazendo eu me sentir poderosa. Depois, preciso apenas te beijar lentamente, deitar ao seu lado e ficar abraçada a você, daquele jeito que você me abraça e me faz acreditar que nunca mais vai me soltar. Eu ainda te amo, de verdade. E eu sinto sua falta. Não apenas do sexo, sinceramente. Tudo isso que eu sinto é consequência do amor incondicional que eu tenho por você. E eu espero que me entenda, espero pelo menos que pense em mim de vez em quando. E se estiver com outra, espero do fundo do coração que ela não seja boa na cama... Sei que devia dizer que espero que você seja feliz... Mas não, eu não quero. Não sem mim._**

**_Bella_**

Suspirei e dobrei a carta, como sempre fazia. E então, encarei o envelope, encarando-o como da primeira vez que escrevi, pensando se devia mandar. Essa talvez houvesse sido a carta mais sincera que eu escrevera.

Peguei minha bolsa, enfiei a carta dentro e desci para encontrar Alice. Quando cheguei ao café, ela já estava lá, mexendo no seu pedaço de bolo de chocolate com coco, seu preferido. Sentei e ela me olhou desconfiada.

–Pode desembuchar.

–Eu sonhei com ele de novo. E foi pior. Eu estou quase explodindo de tanto desejo. –eu podia ser sincera com Alice. Porque ela me entendia. Era talvez a única do mundo que me entendia sem me julgar. Ela assentiu e segurou minha mão.

–Quer me deixar ler?

–Como sabe que eu escrevi? –ela me olhou como se fosse óbvio. Ela me conhecia mesmo.

Tirei a carta da bolsa e a entreguei.

Alice lia concentrada, demorando mais do que o necessário, porque eu sabia que ela queria prestar atenção, ler nas entrelinhas e sinceramente eu esperava a bronca que ela me daria logo em seguida. Entretanto, quando ela baixou a carta, ela sorriu para mim.

–Eu sinto muito, amiga.

–Obrigada. Nada de broncas?

–Não... Quer dizer, você o ama, isso é óbvio, e não tem culpa de ele na maioria das vezes ser um tolo. Eu posso não gostar totalmente dele mas eu gosto de te ver feliz.

Nesse exato segundo, Edward apareceu, longe de mim, mas eu podia vê-lo muito bem no seu jeans e na camisa de gola Polo verde, seu uniforme de trabalho. Ele não parecia concentrado, mas não tirava os olhos do serviço, porém, como se nossos pensamentos fossem conectados, ele levantou a vista na minha direção. Foi como um choque elétrico. E como nos meus sonhos e nos nossos momentos intensos, seus olhos me invadiram sem pedir licença. Pensei que desmaiaria. Mas pior, muito pior do que encontrá-lo com a guarda baixa foi vê-lo virar as costas e sair pela porta dos fundos. Então, para minha própria surpresa, eu me levantei, disposta a segui-lo. Alice me olhou e baixou a vista de volta, como se dissesse que eu era responsável por todos os meus atos. Andei corajosamente e saí pela porta dos fundos do café, o encontrando, o meu Edward encostado no seu carro caindo aos pedaços. Ele olhava para cima e parecia querer fumar, mas não podia fazer isso durante o expediente. Parei, ainda metros longe dele. Ele abriu as mãos, me perguntando sem falar o que eu estava fazendo lá. Apenas dei de ombros e me aproximei.

–Eu pensei que seríamos amigos. –ele tirou os olhos dos meus. –Você me deletou da sua vida.

–Não comece a exigir coisas de mim.

–Não estou exigindo, estou tentando entender e encontrar uma resposta para porque apesar de você ter sumido, se tornou cada vez mais presente nos meus sonhos e nos meus pensamentos.

–Porque não faz um favor a sua própria felicidade e sai de perto de mim? Eu só atraso e confundo você, não é? –ele disse, citando as minhas próprias palavras e da minha família.

Fiquei em silêncio, sentindo a garganta apertar. Ele saiu e começou a andar, voltando ao trabalho.

–Estou cansada! Cansei de estar sempre sentada te esperando! Cansei da sua idiotice, das suas palavras confusas, cansei de tudo que você faz! Mas droga, eu não consigo cansar de gostar de você. Mas sinceramente... Vai se ferrar. Eu não vou ficar aqui pra te ouvir dizer que achou uma garota que gosta das mesmas coisas que você, que sua vida está bem, que você vai tentar a faculdade, ou sei lá! Que se dane! Você e o seu mundo! Que se dane! –eu falava meio ofegante, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem o meu rosto.

E então, para minha surpresa, ele me puxou, beijando a minha boca num desespero que eu nunca imaginei vê-lo. Logo meu corpo estava sendo prensado no carro e não demorou sequer dois minutos pra que eu estivesse sendo empurrada para dentro do seu carro e nossas roupas começassem a ser tiradas de qualquer jeito. Sua boca exigia a minha e eu me arrepiava com cada toque dele, cada coisa que eu havia descrito na carta e magicamente, ele fazia agora. Cada detalhe seu que me enlouquecia. Talvez tenha sido um erro terrível, mas não tenho medo disso. Erros são para pessoas fortes que tiveram a cara de pau de tentar. E eu nunca poderei dizer que não corri atrás do meu amor. Eu estava lá, dentro daquele carro com o cara que mais havia me magoado nessa vida e não estava culpada. Eu estava lá, vivendo um momento de cada vez, naquele momento seríamos um do outro e eu o faria acreditar que tinha que ser assim para o resto das nossas vidas.

Parei de tamborilar os dedos quando Jasper sentou ao meu lado, me dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

–Onde está a Bella?

–Adivinha. –ele riu um pouco e afagou meu rosto.

–Ela nunca aprende não é?

–Só espero que ela seja feliz.

–Ela será, e se não for, ela tem você pra cuidar dela.

–É... Pode jogar isso fora? –lhe entreguei a carta de Bella.

–Claro, amor.

Tudo bem, quem sou eu pra jogar fora a carta dela? Porém, eu sabia que onde Bella estivesse naquele momento, ela estava buscando sua felicidade e isso me fazia ter orgulho dela e por isso, eu jogaria a carta fora, porque de algum jeito eu tinha certeza que ela não precisaria fazer Edward ler a carta, ela o mostraria tudo que sentia.

Abracei Jasper quando ele voltou para mim e nos pusemos a esperar que Bella voltasse, o que provavelmente demoraria um pouco, mas não importava. Eu só esperava que um dia Edward pudesse ser o cara errado certo para ela.

Se é que ele já não era.

**N/A: Bom, dedico essa fic a minha melhor amiga. Sim, porque eu sei por tudo que ela passa, e ela escreveu, do seu jeito, a carta de Bella para o Edward e apesar dos puxões de orelha que dou nela, faço isso porque a amo. Melhores amigos fazem essas coisas. Eu te amo, besta!  
Mah**


End file.
